User talk:Xpender
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! 06:46, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Filter I believe you triggered the filter due to the size of the edit you were making. Trying splitting up the edits into smaller portions. If that that work let me know. 17:50, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :It's not a poblem with edit size. User:Spineweilder has added what you were adding to the page. Take a look and see if there's anything to change. Sorry about the trouble. 18:04, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::It wasn't the size of the edit. Something in your edit matched as a bad word, most probably one of the song titles. Which one? I have no clue. moluɐɯ 18:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Editor Try saving the page first so your progress is saved, then I'll take a look. -- 16:22, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Seems that you've been using the visual editor while editing, which is why I believe all the junk code appeared there. -- 18:39, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I've spoken to another user more familiar with issues like this, and it seems that the visual editor is responsible, perhaps due to it being a large-scale edit. Unfortunately there seems to be no way to recover your intended changes; the only thing that can be done is to use the source editor in the future, which can be used by default in -> Editing -> Select Preferred editor as source editor. -- 20:56, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:A couple queries *Different. Try taking a look at attack speed and monster attack speed for the Wiki's attack speed values. *I've added the paragraph you've attempted to add. *Feel free to do so. -- 14:49, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Some more questions #Sure, as long as you create all the pages within the template. #Not sure what you're talking about here. Example pls #Yes, that change is final. -- 15:35, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Don't add navigation templates to disambiguation pages. Leave it as is. -- 16:01, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Flagged Done. And to prevent further incidents like this, I've made you a custodian, which allows you to rename files and also circumvent being flagged for bad edits. -- 15:47, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Images Some licenses you should add when uploading images: *Chatheads: |0|-13}}}} *NPCs: |0|-4}}}} Also, please don't enlarge NPC maps more than their natural size; 250 x 250 px is the optimal size. -- 20:58, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :In addition, please use Category:NPC maps for NPC location images. -- 21:19, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Picture issue Seems the this was responsible for making the banners go further down than desired. Fixed it. -- 13:59, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Tfw an admin edits himself into a corner Hey, so I was starting to do an overhaul on the Farmer pages, and I kinda hit a corner. I asked the peeps in the discord, and they said to contact you, so here I am. Currently, there are two different types of Farmers on Zeah which both need pages. Ones are the type you can talk to in a bar, and the others are just non-interactive ones at the Tithe Farm, I believe. I've deleted the Farmer (NPC) page as it was before, and moved the Zeah farmer's page in there as a stub. Previously, it looked like it could be talking about gardeners, and it was completely uninformative at that. As I said I've kind of hit a stump of how to proceed next, so any suggestions would be very nice indeed :thumbs_up: -- 01:19, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Nice job Hey, just wanted to say thank you for all your work here, especially with the templates. I was looking to add templates/categories for the various locations and their NPCs and I noticed you already made lots of them, it's a big help :) --Shockstorm (talk) 02:33, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Leaving Wikia Hey, this message is to let you know about about us leaving Wikia/FANDOM in favour of our new site, https://oldschool.runescape.wiki, just in case you missed it. This is also a good opportunity to have your voice heard, give any feedback for the new site and propose anything you'd like to see going forward. -- 03:18, September 28, 2018 (UTC)